A Mind Reburst
by Sozo-Teki100
Summary: As a creative mind at his side, there was nothing stopping this artistic student. But what happens when everything he imagines, comes into reality? The mysterious ability that Trinity has enables him to meet unexpected characters, including a particular orange wearing ninja. (Note I have set the Crossover for the Naruto and TF2 but there will be serveral crossovers)


Chapter 1

When it comes to unfortunate luck, there is one person that seemly has it when it comes down to a particular part of life. And there is Trinity. A typical college student would expect to just be ordinary and be social. The word something is something you will never see in Trinity's dictionary. His real name is hard to pronounce for everyone so he coded his name and just ask everyone if they can call him Sozo. This student is not your typical young male at all. As many people would have money, school work, or even if their hormones is driving their mind, you would see the inside of his mind as a large data base of creative ideals with a whirlpool of instant ideas and a mini screen of where words are converted into an animated scene. Typically people these days would call Trinity a lunatic, but this is his only weapon, and tool that brings him out from anyone else. He would usually sit in class, drawing and sketching for new ideals that would spawn and stay in his head for a long time. While he is doodling in his book, he also manage to keep a high grade in all of his classes. He would express his creativity in every project he would do and was satisfied when finally there was a group of students that appreciate his creative mind. Even as he was considered the top of his artistic eyes, he thinks he failed in other aspects of a regular student. His only friend at the school is Douglas Kim. As a fierce strict person when it comes to money, he always tend to help Trinity out when there was a need of assistance. For a couple of days, he noticed his friend was down and was low with spirit so he finally asked him what was wrong. For the month of November, there was a special day for him.

That day was today, which was the anniversary of Trinity and his ex, Meredith first dated. Three years ago, Trinity met a young girl named Meredith, who was taking classes and lived in an orphanage. Her parents died when she was a baby, and stayed in the orphanage for all her life. The two met when they were both about to pick up a sketchbook. The two began to spend time with each other and they became close. In the summer, Meredith was scheduled to go to the nurse and she received horrible news. The disease that she had was advanced and was only giving three months to live. As she was scared, she went to Trinity for comfort, but the days begin to end quickly as she was instructed to stay in the hospital for treatments. Trinity still came along to visit her and bring flowers, from each day, it would always bring a smile to her face when she see him. Sadly one day, she slipped into a coma and things were looking horrible. Fate begin to take turn for 7 days until that day at 12 noon. Trinity received a call from the orphanage, and told him that she passed away. Broken hearted, Trinity had never felt so much pain and grief for his love have died. He had explain the story to Douglas and then to leave to forget about it. He has gotten over what happened and decided to keep his dream alive in honor for her, but sadly his love life has been unfortunate. After a while, he start to date again but unfortually, in his home town, he was looked at as a cursed person because ever since Meredith's death, people treated his as an outcast, despite on the talent he has. Moving to a new town in a astray of new people, be hopes to begin a new chapter in his college life. It was six o clock and the dimmed sky was dark, with a mixture of red and purple within the sky. The bitter cold air breeze through the empty campus and the water drew a reflection on the bright lights from some of the buildings. Trinity was walking across the bridge in his signature black fedora and a large black trench coat. His face was half covered only revealing his eyes and still the cold begin to shoot through him like thin ice. As Trinity begin to reach the center of the bridge begin to notice something in the sky. A large bright light that begin to shine in the dim mist of the night and it begin to dazzle him. He begins to float towards the light feeling that he could touch it. But suddenly he realized that he could never float and looked down under him. He could see his idle body still looking up to the sky, standing in a statue like pose. He begins to panic as he was wondering if he died... But he still feels alive. As he float around his body, the light shines directly on his body, and begins to see various blue orbs flying around. Each orb was moving around slowly whispering a different language not known to man. He watch carefully as he noticed several of them around the area. He looked towards the lake and see a giant glowing figure bursting out of the water. He realized now he must be in the some kind of spirit realm. He suddenly a strike of lighting that suddenly strikes his body and several of the orbs suddenly drive into him. The sky then was filled with a orgranish yellow wave of light that have several imagines playing through the lights. He realized that some of the images he see was his original ideals. In all of a flash his body begins to rise up into the sky as all of the light was absorbed into his head. When the lights cleared out, his body falls and hit the payment bridge hard.

After a few minutes Trinity wakes up wondering what happened and why he was bleeding from the head. He had the strangest dream that he was seeing all the lights. When he started to stand up he noticed that his Nintendo 3DS and some of his manga books fell out. He picked up the 3DS and turned it on to check and see if his friend send his a request. He was playing the new Pokemon X game, and the only thing that came up to screen is a pokemon called Greninja. He opened to Pokemon Aime and begin to give it pokepuffs. He starts to laugh and said, "Heh.. This is just adorable…if only I could pet you in real life." Begins to imagine on the situation, then suddenly he feels a large hand behind him. Kinda scared and frighten from the touch, Trinity slowly turned around and see a large, blue like hand that was connected to a frog like humanoid create that seemly wearing a pink looking scarf. The creature then made a noise that was seemly towards his game. Greninja was right behind him. Normally at this time anybody would start running from the night of their imagination coming to life but Trinity just stare at the frog Pokemon and slowly begin to touch it's scarf like thing around its neck. As he place his hand on it and starts rubbing it, he realized that was his tongue wrapped around its neck. The pokemon begin to make a happy face and begin to nudge against Trinity in affection.

"Oh my God." Said Trinity with a surprised but excited tone, " A Pokemon came to life!... OH MY GOD!" He then begins to look at the Greninja and wonders about its appearance. " Wow… come to think of it… you remind me of Kakashi from Naruto.. I wonder did the designers of Naruto ever predicted this.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find the nearest shop, I am in need to by another Ichi-Ichi Paradise series that my friend released."

" Eh? Ichi-Ichi Paradise? Honestly you would need to find an Anime Con somewhere but-

Trinity turned around and saw a man, with a mask on, one of his eyes covered, and white hair. From the looks of it, he was dressed up as the man that he mention.

" I will give you a good A in a nice cosplay.. because you have the voice down and you look like the real Kakashi..

"But.. I am Kakashi.."

Trinity couldn't help but to burst out laughing

" Oh really… if you are the real Kakashi.. I dare you to do the 1000 years of Death on me if you are the copy ninja like you said.." He looked up and sees that he is gone

"KHONA"S SECRECRT HIDDEN JUSTU!"

"What was the hell?"

Trinity face suddenly showed a face of shock, pain and embarrassment as he realized it was the real Kakashi.

" A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Trinity has never felt so much shame and pain at the same time before, as he landed on the other side of the lake. He got up and start to feel all of the pain in his body. He came to a quick conclusion and realized that his thoughts and imagination is coming to life.

To Be Continued


End file.
